


A Queen, Her Pets, and Leashes

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Multi, Oral Sex, Petplay, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Drabble</p><p>Tumblr prompt: Wincestaddon + Leashes</p><p>Very Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen, Her Pets, and Leashes

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, it seemed to take a very dark turn. Please read the warnings as I tried to include everything.

They crawled on all fours. Heads down. Asses in the air. Tails wagging with each forward movement as he stayed just a step behind the black clad heels of their Mistress. Their Queen. They crawled along the floors, smooth from dozens of demon’s feet and knees as they paid their fealty to their Queen. They crawled deftly up the large steps to the dais, though one paused for a moment to sniff at a fresh bloodstain on the ground. A yank of his leash turned him away. They crawled obediently in front of the throne, side to side, head to ass, backs flat for their Queen to prop her feet on as the day began. And they liked it.

They stayed in proper form while the day progressed. Waiting for their signal, waiting for their lunch like good puppies, secured by the tight hold she held on their leashes. Drinks came red from her blood soaked lips and lurid from her breast. Food came from her hands, careful to keep their teeth in check, charred meat allowed to be eaten straight off her thighs, lips brushing against her jeans. Dessert she allowed with spread legs, both knocking their heads together as they clamored to lick and suckle to the soundtrack of her moans. Their playtime came when she dropped their leashes, letting them run and play and rip and tear at any and all that defied her. They licked each other clean under her careful direction, hands wandering to tickle and caress without orders. She yanked their leashes, pulling their collars tight to get their attention back. It was not time yet.

The time for that was behind locked doors. Honeymoon suite. Bed fit for a Queen but made for a Ruler. With windows wide to let the false light in, hues of darkness and flickers of fire, the time arrived. She held the leashes securely, purred orders as her pets disrobed, caressed one another, and descended upon her in worship. Long fingers of the shaggy haired one working at her belt buckle while blunt fingers of the pouty lipped one snagged briefly in her hair as he removed her shirt. Their leashes tangled as they worshiped every inch of her body, a well oiled machine in their organization. While one suckled a nipple, the other licked her hipbone. While one whined against her neck, the other whimpered against her belly button. They dared not make any move without permission. Permission they begged for with every kiss, lick, and drip of pre-come from their full, untouched dicks.

She tied their arms behind their back with their own leashes, the second time she ever lets them go. She sat them face-to-face, forced them to kneel, while they watched her eagerly and each other hungrily. She made sure to bounce and shift as she took them each - one in front and one in back - making sure their tail plug hit the ground and rubbed their prostate in tandem. She ate their moans, rubbed their groans to her skin like a lotion, and milked their dicks with every clench of her inner walls. She let them bask in her noises as they tried so hard to pleasure her, though she took what she wanted instead. She made them clean her up when everyone finished, humming in pleasure as they lapped below her waist.

She untied them when she felt the time was right, holding their leashes tight as she let them jump together, roll together, love each other physically. She allowed them to remove their tails and demanded enough noise to drown out the souls in agony outside the window. When they lay in a heap, come and sweat cooling on their bodies, she tugged them to the bathroom and gently cleaned them in the bathtub. Cooing and praising her beautiful boys for their work, promising more fun for tomorrow. She patted them dry with fluffy towels - a comfort - and kissed them softly on lips and forehead.

Abaddon slept between silk sheets, Sam and Dean cradling their Queen while chaos took over the world above.


End file.
